Talk
by hysteriaa
Summary: It's daily school life for Ron and Hermione, but not everything's going to plan for Ron. [RHr]
1. Rubies

Author's Note - Alright. Another Fanfic. Took me a while xD. Anyway. Ron and Hermione again because I adore them. They even look good in real life. Anyway that's besides the point. This will not be a oneshot, so I'll update hopefully once every two weeks. Maybe longer. And please review! I love reviews. Ah yeah. final note. Ron often has dreams in this fic, and they'll all be in third person. (I think, correct me If I'm wrong.)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise I'd be the billionaire.

* * *

**

"Oh Ron. How do I put this, I don't love you. And you, you don't love me either. You just think you love me. We're just friends. I'm sorry Ron." Hermione left Ron sitting in the common room. Ron was speechless. Here he was, proclaiming his love to what was his only love and she'd just rejected him. He couldn't believe this. He was feeling woozy, a bit light-headed.

Ronald Weasley woke up on one of the common room couches. He had no idea why he was here, but noticed that there was already activity in the common room. He grudgingly got off the couch and bumped straight into Hermione Granger. "Oh Ron, me and Harry were wondering where you are! We went to have breakfast because we hadn't seen you! You better hurry, Charms is in ten minutes!"

And then it all came flooding back. "'Mione, leave. Go. I'll be there later." Ron then fainted. Harry Potter came running up to Hermione and stared at Ron.

"He's not taking it well is he?" Harry started to pick Ron up and began to drag him towards the portrait hole. At breakfast Hermione had filled Harry in on her and Ron's awkward conversation last night.

"Wait! What are you doing Harry? Charms is in less than five minutes now! We'll be late!" Hermione ran to keep up with Harry.

"Oh Charms can wait. Ron needs to go to the hospital wing and lie down." replied Harry.

"Oh all right, let's go then." Hermione led the way to the hospital wing and was surprised when one of the beds was occupied. "Um Harry, what's Luna doing in the hospital wing?"

"No idea. Does it matter?" Hermione shook her head and began talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"He's uh, had a bad night. You don't think he could have a lie down do you? He's fainted probably twice now." Madam Pomfrey nodded and started clearing out a bed space for Ron. Madam Pomfrey pulled up the covers for Ron and left Hermione and Harry there with Ron.

"Now! Only five minutes and hurry off to class!" called Madam Pomfrey from her office. Hermione held Rons hand and squeezed it, and then left for class with Harry.

_She smelt so sweet. Her scent lingered. Just lingered for that moment. And then she'd already gone. Running after her would be too hard now. She moved too gracefully, and he'd never be able to keep up, only in his dreams would she be- _

Ron jolted up in the hospital wing bed, only just realising what had been happening. He slowly lay back down, and gave a small yelp when he noticed Luna was sleeping next to him. She was staring at him with a vacant face, and began to spoke. "Do you know you sleep talk?" Luna tilted her head and continued to gaze at Ron as if he was a most fascinating creature.

"Uh, I didn't kno- wait... I was sleep talking!" Ron gaped. Did Luna know that Ron dreamed about Hermione? Oh no. And soon Luna would tell Ginny and then the whole school would know.

"Yes. You were talking about how someone smelt so sweet. Was it me?" Luna turned away from Ron, but still waited for his answer.

"Er.. no actually." Ron glanced over at Luna, to see her rather dismayed. Ron ignored her and climbed out of the creaking bed. He craned his neck to see into Madam Pomfrey's office, and when he was sure the coast was clear, he hastily ran out of the hospital wing into the corridors.

Hermione and Harry sat awkwardly in charms. "Do you think he's alright?" whispered Hermione as she summoned Harry's iguana back to him. Harry mumbled. He had been daydreaming about Ginny.

"Hermione he'll be fine!" Harry was starting to get agitated by Hermione's continuous remarks about Ron. "If you're that worried about him go look for him or something."

"And skip some on Charms? I think not! Honestly... in our N.E.W.T year too, you'd think you weren't even concentrating..." Hermione's voice seemed to continue droning on as Harry began casting a spell on his iguana. They were supposed to be reattaching the reptiles tail back on, but the iguana's tail didn't seem want to attach to Harry's iguana.

"Oh honestly Harry! You're jabbing it! You're supposed to be waving your wand lightly." Hermione performed the spell and was greeted with applause from Professor Flitwick.

"Good Job, good job Hermione Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Hermione blushed. If Ron was here he would have probably made a lame remark at Hermione.

As Ron ran back to the Charm's classroom he passed the house points. He stopped to look at the points Gryffindor had earned, and at that very moment some dazzling rubies trickled lightly down the glass. "I bet Hermione just showed off to the class," murmured Ron to no one in particular, and he continued to get back to Charms.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter One! And remember, review this story and I'll be your friend :) 


	2. Darts

Authors Notes – Chapter Two! Enjoy, and please please please review! I like them. They're very helpful and I could use with some help. Haha.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise I'd be the billionaire.

* * *

**

Ron bit his lip as he stuck a picture to the back of his dorm's door. His arm arched and aimed, and just as he was about to throw, Harry came rushing into the room.

"Dammit Harry!" Ron's arm fell down in defeat. Ron followed Harry's eyes to the picture of Zacharias Smith.

"Er. What? And why didn't you end up coming to Charms? We went straight to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey said you left ages ago."

"That bastard said he'd like a shot at Miss Perfect Head Girl Hermione. Said he's gonna ask her out tomorrow." And with that Ron threw the dart in his hand at Zacharias lips.

"Oh come on Ron, get over it! Maybe Hermione's just, not the girl for you." Harry collapsed onto his bed and heaved a sigh. "Thank god we have this free, I'm beat. Charms was absolutely terrible. Hermione was the only one who could put the iguana's tail back on." Ron sighed and sunk back into his bed. He lay down and started to day dream.

_He could see Zacharias walking with her. And his body filled with anger. She seemed so elated to be with Zacharias, and his heart sunk. He marched over, and arm raised-_

"Ron! Dinner time." Harry was leaning on the door frame, waiting for Ron to exit. He tapped his foot impatiently, but stayed put nevertheless.

"Eurgh. Coming." Ron clambered out of his bed; and fell flat on his face. Harry snorted as Ron's legs gave in one final time before he made it into the Great Hall.

Ron's mouth fell open as he saw Zacharias walking away from a grinning Hermione, and before Harry could react he had run over. "What are you so smug about eh Zacharias?"

"None of your business I'd say." He continued to walk back over to the Hufflepuff table, and sat himself down, but not before giving Hermione a wink.

Ron dashed back over to Hermione and took a seat opposite. "Explain."

"What's to explain?" Hermione smiled at Harry, and looked back at Ron. "Look. Zacharias asked me out and I said yes. I figured it'd help me relax for the exams later on this year too."

"Hermione! The exams are ages away! Please don't tell me you're already thinking about it already!" exclaimed Ron. He pondered for a moment before getting back on track. "And Zacharias! Of all people! Eurgh! What is this world coming too!" And as the whole Hall stared at the Gryffindor table, Ron dramatically exited and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's up with him?" Hermione asked conversationally, and Harry just shrugged. He had more important things on his mind, like planning Ginny and his first official date at Hogsmeade.

"I suppose you're going with Zacharias to Hogsmeade then?" Harry poked at his roast, which seemed to be too rare for his liking.

"Yes - unless he's planning to whisk me away on an oh-so-romantic picnic in the school grounds!" Hermione's answer was sarcastic to say the least, and Harry raised his eyebrow in surprise. "I'm kidding!"

"I'm not hungry anymore. Wanna head back up and get started on our Potions homework?" Hermione stood up before Harry had even finished speaking and Harry mumbled the rest before standing up too.

"Harry what have I got myself into? Zacharias! Oh god…" Hermione shook her head in confusion, and fell into one of the comfy chairs by the fireplace, after they had entered the common room.

"Well maybe it won't be that bad."

"Not that bad? He's terrible!"

"'Mione, I can't do my Potions homework. Can't you help me?" said Ron as he slid into the chair beside her. And for once Hermione leaped at the chance to help.

"All done." Ron heaved a sigh of relief as he showered Hermione with fake kisses.

"Thank you so much 'Mione! I thought I was going to die for sure!" Hermione blushed and turned back to talk with Harry.

"So I suppose I'll see you at Hogsmeade then, Harry?"

"Yeah. Poor Ron though, he's gonna be alone." Harry said in a more than audible whisper. Hermione nodded, but Ron noticed. Ron stormed off, and went up to his dorm. However, he was surprised to see Lavender sitting at the bottom of the steps.

"You really like her don't you. Perhaps it's even love." Whispered Lavender, who motioned for Ron to sit down. "She's not just going to be falling into your arms. You're going to have to make a difference. You're the only one who can. It's your dream, only you can go for it. Talk to her. Make her love the one guy who truly loves her back."

Ron was absolutely speechless. Lavender of all people was right. He was going to do it. He was going to make Hermione realise how much he loved her. And it was going to start right now.

* * *

And that's all! Have fun and please please review! Sorry that it's sort of late. School got me caught up, but enjoy (: Oh yeah. And Lavenders inspirational speech was partly a famous quote of Earvin "Magic" Johnsons. yeah. 


End file.
